<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skins by Toxictomato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164158">Skins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxictomato/pseuds/Toxictomato'>Toxictomato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues but is working on it, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxictomato/pseuds/Toxictomato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting at the park and reading a book, Erik appreciated that his mama had to push him out of the house. It was bright and sunny but only a few people were at the park that day. He opened his book but then before he could start there there was a commotion by the playground. A young boy wearing a cardigan that seemed to befit his nosy Aunt Agathe better was covering himself from a bigger boy's punches while the other 2 behind him laughed. "Look at him he has drawings on his arms like a little baby." Erik rushed towards them and pushed the other boy away. He glowered at the bullies and started to roll his sleeves up. Punches and kicks were thrown but Erik was able to beat everyone. "Let's get out of here! He's a scary monster!" the group shouted and ran away. Tired but feeling triumphant he looked at the other boy and offered to help him stand. But before he could reach out, the younger one shifted away with teary eyes. Scared. Erik registered the feeling. He turned around to hide the tears forming. Bruised and scratched he lifted his head picked up his book and walked away.</p><p>This is now his story as an aloof adult trying to kill everyone with his kindness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 1</span>
</p><p>It was a windy afternoon and the air smelled like it was going to rain. Erik turned left to a quiet street, as a few people on the streets started scurrying to take shelter as the wind began to pick up. Pulling his coat closer he looked at the paper where an address was scribbled haphazardly and continued down the street. A quiet neighborhood, he thought. He had deliberately decided to walk around to look for the place. He was then able to scout the area and was pleasantly surprised the neighborhood had decent shops. There was even a park just a couple of blocks away. He hasn’t seen the place yet but he’s halfway sending a bouquet for Raven. Even if he hated to admit it.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Erik stared at the piece of paper, looked up from his computer and raised his eyebrow. He leaned back and waited for whatever crazy idea she has now.</p><p>“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Erik. You’ve been in New York for a year now and you need to at least look for a decent apartment. You can start with this.” Raven smiling cheekily at him. Apparently, his reputation was not enough to warrant any boundaries from his senior manager with his personal life.</p><p>“Thanks, but I don’t need it.” Erik leaning back on this chair checked his watch. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to-“</p><p>“Oh yeah? You’ve been coming in with lines on your forehead ever since Mrs. Garcia’s pestering on meeting her daughter which I might say is crazy when she has never seen you smile. Also, the heater is still broken even if you’re the most brilliant engineer of our time. How can you not fix it? “Raising a finger just as Erik was about to protest.</p><p>To be honest, he had wanted to live with his mother with the apartment Tony Stark himself gifted them. Saying it was a small thing for what Erik gave to the company. But his mother had refused saying he was a man now and needed his space. They later agreed on getting a smaller apartment for his mother. One she would make into a home. And Erik, well he was too busy trying to look for any and just grabbed the nearest one he could find. Even if it wasn’t the best. He was 30 years old with a new job, a new country, a new life, and all for the better. After getting his masters he worked for a small firm in Germany that time, Shaw Solutions. He was young, naïve, and driven. He powered his way to the top and completed his PhD all before he turned 28. He was brutal and efficient. He didn’t care about what he did or who he stepped on. He was tired of being bullied and embraced his aloof self. He paved the way for the company to be the most successful across Europe. He was now partners with Sebastian Shaw, his boss at the time. Shaw had ideals for the company. Tiny compared to Erik’s but nevertheless they had the same ideals. He wanted to rule the world. Dominate the industry and crush their nonsensical dreams. There was only one vision. His.</p><p>But then his mother had gotten sick. Without hesitation he took his leave to take care of her. She was a tiny woman. But don’t let that fool you. She was one of the fiercest, kindest and strongest woman Erik had ever known. That’s why it scared him so much. He started hearing murmurs. Emma his colleague then was telling him how things were changing for the worse. While Erik was away, Shaw had used all his innovations, his creations, and his plans all under his own name. Pushing the company all with his plans. Erik was furious but he could not do anything. His mother needed him. After a few months his mother recovered, he did not go back to the company. He needed his revenge. Erik was out for blood. One evening, he was frustrated trying to come up with better ideas. Work no one ever thought of doing before. He was angry and lashed out on his mother, but she was a determined woman.</p><p>“You’ve changed bubbeleh.” She said to him.</p><p>Erik then confessed everything that happened. Head in his hands his mother patted him on his back.</p><p>“Everything will all come to plan, child. You’ll see.” She smiled at him before leaving.</p><p>That was the time Stark Industries scouted him. They offered a better opportunity overall. He made up his mind and moved. He told no one except for Emma. He asked her to come with him to New York, she was just going to waste away as Sebastian Shaw’s personal assistant and will suck her out dry. She agreed and all for the better, Emma was now one of Stark’s board of directors while he was the head of the R&amp;D just as he wanted. Focusing on creating innovations for the better this time.</p><p>The memory, though bittersweet, still brought a scowl to his face, Raven continued on ignoring his daydreaming,</p><p>“If I have to bail your ass out again one more time because your stupid neighbors thinking you were a hitman and hiding a body somewhere, I swear–“</p><p>“That was one time. And thank you, Raven. But might I remind you that I need the report on Summer’s new proposal for the MRI that should be on my desk by now?”</p><p>“Yes, well threatening people that if, I quote, you were to hide a body they would be sure no one would be able to find it, while the cops are around isn’t a good thing either.” Raven looked at him and sighed.</p><p>“Relax, I’ve already gone over all the details with Emma and we’re just waiting for the finance departments greenlight. Also, deadline said today not this hour.” Suddenly, Raven whipped her head towards him so abruptly that Erik had to mimic the same action, staring at each Raven’s eyes grew wider.</p><p>“Or might I remind you, ducks.” Raven slowly smiled at that. Accepting his silence as a win decided to turn around to leave. “You can thank me later.”</p><p>Tempting Erik thought. Mrs. Garcia was one thing. After Raven came over nosy neighbors at least don’t show their faces to him anymore. But the ducks in New York was a different kind of crazy. A silent shiver ran through his spine as he shook his head.</p><p>As Erik stared after her still, considering the…challenges the ducks have possessed. Raven’s head peeked out from the doorway.</p><p>“Oh, and I may have already booked your appointment to see it. Hope you’re not busy Sunday afternoon.” And with that left Erik was left thinking of ways how he had even acquired a very nosy but very efficient friend.</p><p>Erik was pulled from his mulling of maybe, possibly, admitting his defeat with Raven when he felt the first drops of rain hit his face. He quickly opened his bright yellow umbrella. A gift from his mother when she went on vacation in Germany says it reminded her of him. Erik had no idea what in meant but continued to walk on and noticed a shop open. The warm light had flooded the streets contrasting the now gray surrounding. The door had swung open and a small man wearing the most hideous cardigan Erik has seen in his lifetime with brown wavy hair stepped outside.</p><p>His back turned to him; Erik stopped dead on his tracks when he heard the man speak as it suddenly enveloped him like warm bourbon by the fireplace in the middle of winter. He has met a lot of people in New York, but the Englishman struck a chord in him.</p><p>“You too, Darwin. Always a pleasure.”</p><p>The man turned around then and smiled brightly not even remotely affected as the thunder roared above them. He reached out his hand to catch the rain but seemed to suddenly remember he was carrying a paper bag from what he can tell were pastries as Erik noticed from the shop. The man raised his head and caught Erik’s eyes. Erik suddenly felt suffocated. The man’s eyes were cerulean. Holding him in place like staring at the calmest sea with a storm just at the horizon.</p><p>“Oh Hello” The man had smiled at him. Mesmerized and suddenly out of breath more than he already was, Erik did the unthinkable.</p><p>“Here. I live close by.”<em> Out of all the things you could say Erik Maximoff Lhensherr. Here? </em>As he was silently suffocating, he swore he could hear Raven cackling from the distance.</p><p>“Oh no I can’t.” the man shook his head but still smiled at Erik like he was the sun.</p><p>“I insist you need it more than I do.” Pointing at the bags Charles was carrying. Erik then started to smile.<em> “Next time the police come after you again, do not smile. They think you’re a shark who has just cornered his prey.”</em> Immediately he stopped and corrected his features.</p><p>“Indeed.” Charles still staring at him slowly licked his lips and Erik was in wonderland again.</p><p>“Uhm, I haven’t seen you around. This place has amazing coffee you know. I’m Charles by the way.” Holding out his hands from under the bags. </p><p>“Erik. I just moved recently”</p><p>“Ah I see, yes, well, best not keep you but at least let me give you this. Darwin has the best hamantaschen,” Charles browsed through his bag and handed him a smaller paper bag.</p><p><em>Say something.</em> Erik thought. Charles had sounded disappointed. Erik was panicking, trying to get the other man’s attention but before he could, Charles once again smiled at him and turned around to go. Erik stood outside the shop staring as the yellow umbrella disappeared at the corner, his shoulder getting wet from the rain but could not understand why he wasn’t cold. He stared at his hand. Slowly, he flexed it, curious at the feeling building up inside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zwei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So for this chapter i wanted to connect the summary in a way to the story *awkward wink* let me know if you guys saw it. i wasn't really being clever about it though. hah.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hank? Janos? Azazel? You would not believe what just happened to me.” Charles rushed inside their studio. Hank peered from his drawing desk. Azazel popping his head from the backroom with Janos doing the same.</p><p>“Hanging out with you lot has now made me the most undesirably daft man on earth. I was blatantly flirting with this fellow who was just lovely. Very lovely, also, very stoic. But had the loveliest eyes, the loveliest smile. He gave me his umbrella, see? And he said his name was Erik. I mean, he was scowling the whole time. I had thought he saw my skin then and I was sure I was properly dressed so I just thought it might’ve just been the weather. But, oh, have I told you about his eyes?” Charles smiling dreamily as swaying a little as if dancing in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Do you have my cookies?” Hank moved to stand up as both men from the back approached him.</p><p>“About that. You see, it was a marvelous day out. I woke up with a crick on my neck. Awful right? Just awful. But then-” as Charles started to ease his excuse as to why he has apparently given away Hank’s cookies and slowly backing away. Trying to find an escape while hugging the pastries to closer. Janos then took the bags from him scouring for their orders. Janos smirking as he handed the pastries to Azazel and crumpled the bag.</p><p>“Did you eat my cookies again? You know fair well you could just buy your own.” Hank shaking his head in disappointment. “If you really wanted them, I could’ve given you some.”</p><p>“You know, you talk a lot when you’re flustered.” Janos ever so softly had said. His gentle voice a huge contrast to his expression which was a mischievous devil.</p><p>“I can explain.” Charles then holding up both his hands, when suddenly they heard the buzzer for the house upstairs as everyone looked up,</p><p>“Do we have appointments?” Hank said curiously.</p><p>“No?” They all said in unison. Their studio was at the lowest floor of the brownstone though one could still see the front door of the house from the window. Walking then to the said window to see if there really was a person.</p><p>“Erik?” Stunned, Charles moved the curtain further to get a better view. He knew that silhouette anywhere.</p><p>“Stalker-vish.” Azazel, the stone-faced Russian had finally said. But just as the atmosphere slowly eased down. Everyone suddenly tensed, silent for a moment as if everyone was having a mental conversation without actually looking at each other, Azazel finally nodded.</p><p>“I’ll get the crowbar.” Janos rushed at the back room to look for the best weapon for murder.</p><p>“Oh, for Pete’s sake.” Charles exasperatedly moved away from the window to calm everyone down.</p><p>“I’ll get the cement. Hank, lay down ze plastic sheets and get bleach.” Azazel pointing down the room and Hank nodded his head.</p><p>As the three rummaged around to get their things together the bell dinged signaling the door had opened to the studio. They all looked around and saw Erik walking in staring at a piece of paper.</p><p>“Hello, I was just looking for the apartment for lease on this address.” The man stopped dead on his tracks he was shock registered in his features and was suddenly replaced by something that made Charles’ blood run cold. Erik looked from Charles to the rest of the men in the room considering what the scene looked like, Charles mentally panicked.</p><p>The man’s phone was out in an instant, “Raven, I’m here. Send the cops now. It’s going to get bloody.” As Erik put his phone, bag and coat down at the nearby chair. In the distance, Charles could hear a woman shouting out. Charles wide eyed, observed Erik as he looked like he was scouring the room for any possible weapons. He then turned and faced them all.</p><p>“Erik, it’s not what you think.” As he was suddenly <strong>lifted</strong> behind Erik. <em>Kinky</em>. But no, now was not the time. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, he watched as Erik unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up, walking towards the center of the room and took a relaxed stance.</p><p>Janos, holding a crowbar like a baseball bat. Hank in the corner holding a gallon of bleach and carrying a huge plastic cover. Lastly, Azazel whose face was covered in tattoos had a bag of cement on his shoulders, never removing his eyes from Erik. Charles could just imagine Erik thinking 3 tattooed men had just come to murder him and bury his body somewhere. Frankly it was all cliché, but Charles was too stunned by what’s unfolding before his eyes.</p><p>“I can see what you’re planning and I’m telling you right now. If you want to live, drop everything.” For added effect, Erik smiled slowly. Charles could see his friends face turn paler. They all then looked at each other and seemed resolved at attacking Erik. If Charles was panicking then, he was now bloody shaking as he saw Erik unbuckle his belt and wrapped the end on his hand the buckle hanging shortly.</p><p>“Have it your way then.” Everyone readied to launch at each other.</p><p>Charles quickly looked around immediately and found a teacup. He needed to distract everyone. Charles then grabbed the teacup and smashed it on the floor. He raised his voice as much as he could with his most stern voice. “Everyone, stop!”</p><p>Everyone in the room turned to looked at him then the teacup. The damn thing was made of plastic so instead of smashing into pieces the thing just bounced on the floor. Charles grew scarlet with embarrassment. He must look like an idiot, but he didn’t care or else they would really be having a bloody murder happening at his house and that would be a lot of bleach to clean up.</p><p>“Charles are you okay?” Hank had now inquired. Charles nodded sighing.</p><p>“You know these people?” Erik did not turn around, but Charles knew it was directed at him.</p><p>“Yes. Now. Everybody just calm the hell down.” When no one moved, he brushed his way to the stairs where it connected the main floor and their studio. “I’m going to make some tea and you lot better bloody follow me or I will need to dig up 3 graves. I might not look like it but I will offer you to the Goddess Eirene. Honestly.”</p><p>***</p><p>Charles staring at the tea in his hands raised it to his lips and took a sip. Everyone was now gathered at the breakfast nook on the main floor. He had to coax everyone to calmly go upstairs for the tea. Like wild injured animals, he took slow careful steps to ensure everyone was behaving. Shortly the rest of the group mimicked what he had done. Charles was now surrounded by his friends determined to still separate him from Erik, who was now between Azazel and Hank, as far from him as possible.</p><p>“Now that we are all decent adults here. Everyone this is Erik.” Erik without any emotion on his face just took a sip of his tea again. Charles looked at him and sighed. “Erik, this is Janos, Azazel, and Hank. Janos is our receptionist, social media guy, and overall the one who does all our marketing and office stuff. He is also Azazel’s boyfriend. Azazel and Hank are my friends and associates." Janos and Hank just nodded while Azazel was now smiling.</p><p>“I am zorry for the mezz earlier. It is just that we have had our fair share of Charles’ ztalkers.” Azazel laughed heartily thinking he was funny forgetting he was the one who started the whole mess. Charles glared at him and turned his attention to Erik ones again.</p><p>“I’m assuming you’re here for the apartment.” Charles cleared his throat. “As I’ve heard earlier you mentioned Raven?” Charles cleared his throat louder and gestured his head for the three to leave. Hank finally stood up.</p><p>“Well, Erik. It was nice meeting you. We have to, uhm, have to go now. Right guys?” Hank bless his heart finally read the atmosphere and stood up.</p><p>“Vat? But ve have just met this Erik. Detka, ve still have that rum downstairs, yes?” Azazel now looking at Janos who nodded as a reply.</p><p>“Just come with me. I need you to check my drawings for me.” Hank started to haul the Russian off.</p><p>“It is nice to meet you Erik. Ve vill prepare the grave just in case.” Azazel then laughed at his own joke while being dragged away by Hank. Janos nodded at Erik as an acknowledgement and left as well.</p><p>Charles finally let out a sigh of relief. “Well. Let’s start this off again shall we? I’m Charles Xavier and your landlord.” Charles observed Erik and had just realized what he had said. “I’m so sorry Erik. I know we started out on the wrong foot seeing how crazy it has been so far. I swear it is not usually like this, but I would understand if you won’t want to check out the apartment.”</p><p>“Of course.” To Charles surprise, he had heard sincerity behind Erik’s stern expression. “Though I am curious how you know Raven.”</p><p>“She’s my sister, well, adopted sister. By the different last names as you can tell. Delightfully evil I would say, but I love her to death. She did mention a friend who needed an apartment and the upper floor had been vacant for some time now, so I offered.”</p><p>“I see. What of the previous tenants?” Erik it seems was turning into a meek child before him.</p><p>“Oh, I just started to rent it out a few months ago but the previous tenant had to go back to her hometown. So, all the fixtures are still quite brand new. No dead bodies buried randomly here. ha-ha” Charles awkwardly laughed as Erik had seemed to consider this as he spoke.</p><p>“This may seem” pausing for a moment as Erik seemed to consider, “intrusive. But how have you been acquainted with the people earlier.”</p><p>“Ah.” Charles was familiar with this. He was starting to like Erik but if he wasn’t comfortable with people with tattoos he might as well get over it. Keeping his voice steady, “Like I said earlier, we’re associates. We own the tattoo studio below. I’ve told you about Janos. Azazel and I used to work for the same tattoo shop when we decided to start our own. Hank is my protégé. Now if you have a problem with people with tattoos, I don’t think we can continue on with this transaction.”</p><p>Surprise colored Erik’s face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was just wondering is all seeing as I don’t see any tattoos on you. Seeing as you look like someone who would rather be surrounded by books. I would never judge a someone by their beliefs or choices in life. I’ve experienced a great deal of barbaric ideals forced upon me as well.”</p><p>“I was actually an academic at some point in my life.” Charles was started smiling again, ignoring the bit about his tattoos not visible. “I still publish my academic notes however I wanted to make a difference through my art and how I can immortalize them, more to myself really. I wanted to change the world of how they would view people like me, and I just fell in love with it. Also, what do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m a gay Jewish. I know that’s something people frown upon more.”</p><p>“Erik, my friend, you are not alone anymore.” Charles held Erik’s hand from across the table. For once Erik’s expression softened and he finally smiled. Charles was holding himself from trying to hug the man across him but decided not to as he didn’t want a restraining order against him already.</p><p>“One more thing, Azazel had mentioned that the stalker thing has happened before.”</p><p>“Funny story that. It all started when I broke up with an ex-boyfriend.” Charles started to blush, but his smile was wider as he continued with his story. Unaware of the soft look Erik was giving him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, I hope you enjoy this second chapter. As usual I am excited for your feedback also, i kinda want a friend to beta with but at the same time am too scared to make friends or of betas so i really apologize if it's a little wack.</p><p>So all of you may have noticed that the characters have been swapped in a way. Charles' usual group aside from Hank are with Erik and the same with Erik aside from Emma. though as of the moment Erik's friends are just mentions as I want the story on how the two met first. also this is somewhat an inspiration for the fanfic I read somewhere wherein Erik was a tattoo artist but had a very deep and substantial story. i kinda wanted to reverse that and make Charles the artist and make it a little funny/light hearted i hope that does translate properly as this is far too different from what i am used too but hey, i'm learning. &lt;3 oh and i made the chapters 5 for now but i dont really know how long it actually is. hehe *awkward wink*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Erik gets drunk he gets sappy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: there was a study back in 2017 where scientists wanted to use bioluminescence gene to add to trees to light up during night which is whimsically cool. I know it’s a totally different kind of science as to what Erik does but hey, I thought it was cool so there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik was brimming with frustration. The new employee he had in front of him was stupid enough to give him a report that was laughably mediocre and had the gall to call himself an engineer. Erik had paved the way for green energy by utilizing luciferase enzyme to light up plants. Stark was surprised that he had not patented the idea but decided to heavily advertise it and announced New York was going to pave the way to clean energy. Having the city use the combination of city lights and his glowing trees, light pollution now decreased to a significant 20%. And now he has to deal with people who were just copying trends without any purpose or any meaning riding the coattails of their successors. Was it too much to ask to have people use their brains? What the fuck was in his coffee? Where the hell was Raven? And why hell was this <em>dumm wie brut</em> still in front of him?</p><p>“Leave!” Erik couldn’t help himself from shouting. He watched the young man leave, let Raven handle him and his stupidity. He slumped on his desk thinking whether he should just burn the department to the ground with all the useless waste of space or just go home. <em>Home</em>.</p><p>“You look like crap. And here I thought you would mellow out but that lasted a week.” Raven spoke as she entered his office.</p><p><em>Speaking of the devil. </em>Erik thought. He knew exactly what she meant. The new apartment was perfect. It was a vintage brownstone very cold and solid looking from the outside, but the inside was lined with hardwood floors that just added to the warmth and coziness. The second floor was his apartment while Charles occupied the first. The ground floor was the tattoo shop called “The Lab” in an English pub sign. Charles had explained before that since half of the people were scientists, they had decided on naming it as such. Erik did not know whether to consider this as nerdy or adorable.</p><p>His apartment was beautiful it had high ceilings with exposed beams, very cozy and industrial looking with all the dark wood and metal. At top of the stairs, his apartment would open up to a small entry way that would lead to an open concept kitchen, dining, and living room that was framed with huge floor to ceiling windows. There were 2 bedrooms which Erik was not expecting so he decided to turn the other into his lab/office. He wasn’t sure how he ended up having an amazing apartment with a ridiculously affordable lease but he sure as hell will do his damnest not to get kicked out by his beautiful landlord.</p><p>“Stop being childish Erik, I’ve been rambling here for 5 mins straight and you have not heard a single thing I’ve said. I mean have you even read his report? Gave feedback before you scared the living shit out of him? Do you know how hard it is to hire people specifically, for your department nowadays?</p><p><em>Beautiful. Huh. </em>Erik thought as he continued to ignore Raven.</p><p>“Why do I even?” Saying more so to herself than Erik. “Sean would like me to invite you out for drinks. I don’t know what that boy had in his mind, but he thinks you deserve it.” Raven left exasperated.</p><p>***</p><p>Back in Germany, Erik had been stern, almost vicious. He had never befriended anyone aside from Emma. Never needed to he thought. But with the new place and new life he had somehow acquired them. Moira was his smartest in member in his team. She used to cry in front of him but and always thought she was an inch away from leaving but she stuck around and proved to him she was more. Now, she had her own team that helped developed the batteries made of algae. It was a start and he saw great things in her. Sean and Alex were rough around the edges. They started as interns just trying to pass the time with the mentality to ‘just get things over with’. But Erik saw through it. He had given the two the hardest projects they had to research for 3D printing. He had given them 3 days to finish the research and as he predicted, they had failed.</p><p>“Look, I am not going to say any grand things to make you feel good about this report.” Erik had said at the two. “You did a good job, yes. But what can others do that you cannot? A waste.” He could remember he had said more brutal things than that, but that they did an amazing job. He saw something in them, but potential is just that unless the people act on it. The following week he saw improvement. They even gave him a proposal that created a better model for wind turbines that were 3D printed, small enough to be posted in cities. He was proud. Admittedly that the two finally got up the courage to do something. When they decided to apply for a regular position, Erik for the fun of it rejected their application. But Sean and Alex were persistent. They had produced more research on 3D printing and flooded Erik’s office with applications. Raven came into his office one day, demanding to stop with the games and that he would be crazy not to hire the two. He stopped her by showing his recommendations to Stark to have a separate department under R&amp;D specific to catering their research. She was speechless after that. The two rejected it just to spite him but began working under his research instead.</p><p>Now, Raven. Raven who had become his closest friend(who he never wanted in the first place) was a pain in his ass. He had never had someone hand his ass out to him except Emma, but a friend none the less. No one could talk to him like Raven did. There wasn’t a need to explain how the two of them became close. Maybe it was his stubbornness or her persistence but Erik</p><p>He felt blessed but guilty thinking whether he deserved to go and have fun with them when all he did was berate them. So, he stood outside of The Four Horsemen contemplating if he should go inside when somebody tapped him on his back.</p><p>“Hello, sugar. Fancy meeting you here.” Emma in all her glory looked out of place in her white pressed coat stood beside him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Erik eyed her suspiciously.</p><p>“I always go here. It’s the only place that serves German beer. I sometimes go here with your mother for brunch. You know she tells me you haven’t called for the last week.” Emma pushed him inside.</p><p>“That doesn’t explain why you’re here now.” As they both went inside, Emma trying to look for seats, faced him.</p><p>“I was supposed to meet up with a client, but I saw you and that was more interesting.” Emma had started explaining when a voice who seemed like Sean called out to them.</p><p>“Erik!” Sean waved at him excitedly. He couldn’t see Raven yet, but Moira, Alex, and Sean were at the booth near the window.</p><p>“Hello, Miss Frost.” Moira politely greeted as Sean and Alex just stared as they approached the table. The pub was starting to get filled with the usual Friday crowd.</p><p>“Please, may call me Emma. We’re off the clock right now.” Emma smiled sincerely as all three blushed.</p><p>“Are you two like you know?” Sean suddenly blurted out, keeping his voice hush like it was a secret even looking from left to right.</p><p>“What he means to say is are you two dating.” Alex corrected his friend as Emma threw her head back and laughed. Flipping her hair just for added effect. Erick stopped himself from rolling his eyes then and there.</p><p>“I wanted to catch up with Erick since I thought I was his only friend, but he said he was out to drink with you lot so I decided to come with. I hope you don’t mind.” As she shrugged off her coat as she slipped into the booth. Sean and Alex were drooling by then.</p><p>“Oh hey, I didn’t see you here Emma. I just got everyone a drink.”</p><p>“I can go get it.</p><p>“Oh, would you darling? Whiskey on the rocks, please.” As everyone settled in the warm atmosphere and got the conversation going. Everyone was laughing hard at all the office gossips when a slightly red Sean looked at Emma and Erik who had their own silent conversation and asked,</p><p>“How did you two know each other?”</p><p>“Emma and I used to be colleagues.” Erik replied.</p><p>“And?” Emma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“No, we want to know how long have you two been going out?” Sean said impatiently as Moira elbows him. Erik almost spilled his drink as both he and Emma had tilted their heads to laugh. The two scariest people in their company heartily laughing felt ominous. As they were starting to get creeped out, Emma looked at them mischievously.</p><p>“Oh sugar, Erik doesn’t like the balls that I have. Now I can tell you though if you think Erik is scary now you should have seen him before.” Emma continued to entertain them with his world domination antics when he noticed Raven eyeing him.</p><p>“So how has it been really lately? Has my brother been a minx yet? Any men I should be aware of that he brings home? Is he making breakfast at an ungodly hour and hands them out to whoever?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows as she grabbed his attention</p><p>“He’s fine I rarely see him in the mornings but in the evening, he sometimes greets me from the lab.” Erik replied ignoring the last bit about men. Erik could not understand why he did not even want to imagine Charles with someone else. Erik was starting to get irritated because he didn’t know why he was getting irritated in the first place.</p><p>“That’s interesting. But you still see him in the morning, right?” Sean inquired. Their conversation seemed to capture the attention of the rest of the people at the table.</p><p>“Yes?” Erik replied again.</p><p>“You know Charles is rarely sleeps and is obsessed with mornings. He used to blast Bach when we were kids saying it’s a good way to stimulate the brain. Even his previous tenant told him to tone it down after a few times. Has he been doing that lately?” Raven continued to ask Erik wo cannot seem to fathom why she was berating him with questions.</p><p>“No. Not in the past months I’ve been around. Although I had heard him humming a few times.” Erik contemplated.</p><p>“Interesting.” Raven’s eyes sparkled even more in interest. “Do you, by any chance like my brother?” Raven had finally confronted him.</p><p>“Yes.” Erik replied more of a realization rather than an affirmation to Raven. Now that all eyes were on him. He heard Moira gasp and held Alex’s shoulder while Sean spluttered some of his drinks.</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t really know.” Erik rarely drank but he was feeling rather fed up from the day’s stress and he just up and ranted out.</p><p>Erik started to notice the little things. For the past 3 months Erik had nothing but perfect living accommodations. No ducks, no junkie neighbors, no Mrs. Garcia, there was however Charles.</p><p>Erik thinks he might be crazy for being obsessed. Once he saw Charles on his way home from Darwin’s and had blushed red when Erik greeted him. It was awkward at first but as they went along, they had started to talk about how Charles’ new art that he had wanted to showcase at an upcoming expo. He was so bothered about it not being perfect and Erik had simply slipped out that anything Charles did with his passion would never be anything less but beautiful. But he felt like he said something wrong because he immediately stopped talking and said goodbye as they reached the threshold.</p><p>“Smooth.” Alex whistled while Sean hummed in confirmation.</p><p>There was also one time when he was coming home from his morning jog, he had decided to buy coffee and he was given two since they were at a buy one take one deal. He decided to give the other to Charles. He first started to knock at the first-floor entry way wall when no one answered he went down instead to the lab and had caught Charles drawing profusely that he didn’t hear Erik enter the studio. Erik had never seen something so adorable in his life. Charles’ hair was so unruly as if he had been running his fingers through it all night that he couldn’t stop himself from tugging one of the wavy bits softly. Charles must have been so surprised that he was so red and wide eyed as Erik handed him his coffee. One thing Erik did</p><p>“Aw. You big dummy.” Raven and Emma sighed together.</p><p>He has never seen Charles tattoos but has seen glimpses of colored skin. He always wore a shirt or a sweater underneath his never-ending collection of ugly sweaters, trousers that cut to his ankle revealing mismatched or weirdly patterned socks and his loafers. Erik could not help imagining as he mentally traced the hint of bright blue that surrounded his right wrist, the peak of chrysanthemum petals on his neck or the vibrant blue from his nape. For all the fierce proudness he had drilled at Erik during their bantering, why was Charles still hiding?</p><p>He found himself confessing this all these things to Raven and Emma who were starting at him intently.</p><p>“Do you think he knows?” Emma whispered to everyone at the table as they observed Erik swirling his drink.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Raven silently mouthed. They both looked at each other and agreed. They were going to help Erik whether he liked it or not.</p><p>As the cab where Moira, Sean, and Alex were on grew smaller in the distance. Raven observed the two as Emma was typing on her phone and Erik standing weirdly quite for some time staring at the distance.</p><p>“Well I guess I should go home then.” Erik smiled and started to walk away. Emma immediately stopped and stared at Raven.</p><p>“Did he just smile?” Emma asked with urgency in her voice.</p><p>“Yes.” Raven still wide eyed watched as Emma grab Erik and stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“He’s drunk.” Emma sighed. “I can’t believe he’s drunk. We should hail him a cab.” Erik was about to raise a finger to say that no, he was not drunk at all.</p><p>“How can you even tell? Besides he looks normal to me.” Raven said.</p><p>“Darling, he smiled. That’s enough proof.” Emma loosened up from their session laughed. “Now sugar, let’s get you home.”</p><p>***</p><p>Erik stood at the doorway for the whole 5 mins. He decided it was the best time to reminisce all the details he had told his colleagues. He couldn’t understand it. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him all he knows is that it was all because of Charles. Something about him made Erik frustrated. He sighed and continued to stare at his shoes. It wasn’t right.</p><p>“Erik?”</p><p>It wasn’t right for him to blame Charles. He barely even knew the guy.  He hasn’t done anything, yet he was the cause of all his frustration.</p><p>“Erik? Why are you standing there? Get inside. It’s bloody freezing.”</p><p>Erik turned around only to find Charles standing at the bottom of the stairs hugging himself. He his nose was red from the cold and he looked smaller as he tried to stretch out the sleeves on his jumper to cover up his hands. Erik stared it was the first time he saw Charles’ collar. He almost always wore his shirts buttoned up and he could see the burgundy petals of the chrysanthemum lined with gold it seemed that his skin was glowing from underneath it. Erik could not help but lick his lips. Suddenly all the frustration gone, instead he found himself growing bolder by the minute.</p><p>“I’m sorry here, let me.” Erik began to open the door and held it for Charles. He turned on the lights of the hallway and watched as the other blew warmth back to his fingers.</p><p>“I can’t believe it’s only September.” Charles smiled at him like Erik just gave him the world. He couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>“I see the date didn’t go well then?” Charles inquired and he must’ve seen the confusion in Erik’s face, but Charles then stared at his hand. Apparently, Erik was holding a bouquet of white orchids. Now that he had remembered it, Emma and Raven were about to take him home when some kid decided to sell him flowers.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I was intruding-” Charles smile was still as bright, but it did not sit well with Erik. Something was wrong. The smile was bright, but his eyes were sad, and he couldn’t stomach the fact that it because of him. A million thoughts were running inside his when but the bottle of Glendronach 18 decided that the flowers were for Charles so before the brunette could finish his sentence, he shoved the bouquet towards him.</p><p>“It’s for you. I was out drinking with Emma. She’s my friend, Emma. Not alone. I was with my colleagues. I saw them and brought them for you.”  Erik stammered out. In all his existence, he had never blushed. <em>Great. Now he thinks you’re stupid. Scheisse.</em></p><p>“Oh Erik.” Charles whispered as he hugged the bouquet closer. “You shouldn’t have.” Erik knew then. How he had counted Charles steps each time he turned around after saying hi to Erik. How he had waited for the crinkle of his nose when he was overthinking or how he always wanted to see the other smile. Erik turned around. He couldn’t handle all the emotions going through him. He needed to go away now before he does something bad.</p><p>“Goodnight, Erik.” He heard Charles say. His body was telling him to run. He instead turned around to face Charles. Seeing Charles starting to walk away. He held his breath and asked,</p><p>“Would you like to go out sometime?” Erik’s expression softened as he continued to stare at Charles’ back earnestly. Erik swore he heard the birds singing at fucking 1AM when Charles finally turned around.</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I stopped drinking when I realized it didn't even taste good. but all the drunken memories are still precious.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone, this is my first time writing here. I haven't wrote for the longest time and honestly my first fanfic. However, I would still like to practice and grow. English is not my first language so i apologize for any mistakes and also feedback would be greatly appreciated. &lt;3</p><p>PS I have no idea where this is going yet. Also the summary is a memory story but I'm not confident enough to post here yet but I promise that it is related.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>